No me dare por vencida
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si esa tarde en Philadelphia, Jasper, en lugar de creer en Alice y seguirla, se hubiera apartado y hubiera huido? ¿Nuestra pequeña bailarina habría ido al encuentro de los Cullen sola? ¿Se habría ido a por su lado? ¿O lo habría seguido? La respuesta es obvia, ¡Alice no se habría dado por vencida!


NO ME DARÉ POR VENCIDA

Estoy en una cafetería de Philadelphia, sentada en la barra, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. Esperando.

Me siento expectante, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, siento que el tiempo corre tan lento que me parece una eternidad. Si sabré yo de eternidades.

— ¿Segura que no quiere nada, señorita? — me pregunta el mesero por enésima vez.

— No gracias, ya le dije que solo estoy esperando a alguien— dije lo mas cortésmente que pude, aunque mi paciencia con respecto a aquel humano insoportable, que pregunta lo mismo cada quince minutos, se comienza a terminar.

Apenas se fue, saqué mi cuaderno de dibujos de mi pequeña bolsita y mi lápiz. Ya debo comprar otro.

Comencé a trazar el rostro de mi amadísimo Jasper, sus rizos dorados, su mentón fuerte, sus ojos de cachorro abandonado. No puedo esperar a verlo por fin en persona. He esperado treinta años desde mi primera visión, he esperado tres días desde que supe que vendría a Philadelphia. Justo cuando estaba por marcharme tuve la visión de que él estaría aquí, y me quede.

Pero ahora que han pasado cinco horas desde que estoy aquí, comienzo a impacientarme. Eterna es mi paciencia, si. Pero la eternidad tiene sus límites. Y parece que la eternidad de mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

¿Y si salgo de aquí y voy a buscarlo? No, yo se que vendrá.

De pronto escucho la campanita del local y una ola de tristeza y desolación inunda el lugar. Siento mi corazón encogerse y alojarse en mi garganta. Inhalo hondo, se que solo se trata de su poderoso don.

Metí mi cuaderno en la bolsita y baje de un salto del taburete. Me acerque a él dando saltitos y sonriendo. Él me miro con sorpresa y me percaté de sus hombros tensos, listo para agazaparse y atacar. Yo sabía que reaccionaria así. Tantos años de guerras y traiciones no le ayudaban a confiar en nadie. Para tranquilizarlo torcí un poco la sonrisa y ladeé la cabeza inocentemente.

Me sigue mirando con desconfianza. Me planto frente a él y sonrió. Jasper me estudia con la mirada, cauteloso. Entonces le hablo:

— Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo— le digo suavemente. Vuelvo a sonreír y él me mira de un modo confuso.

— Pero… yo no te conozco— me contesta y no puedo evitar reírme.

— Pero yo a ti… — comienzo pero él me interrumpe.

— Ni quiero conocerte— dice de forma apresurada—. No puedo…. No…

Sale del local corriendo y yo me quedo ahí clavada. No quiere conocerme. ¿Para esto espere treinta años? Siento que mis ojos me pican, y se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Debo ir al encuentro de los Cullen sola? ¿Debo olvidarme de mi gran amor? la respuesta la encuentro más rápido que la pregunta. NO.

Definitivamente no. He esperado treinta años para este encuentro. Pero si ahora tengo que perseguirlo, lo hare, lo perseguiré. Aunque lo persiga durante treinta años más, lo seguiré hasta el fin de la tierra. Mis visiones nunca me fallan y sé que él me mirara con amor, que él me amara.

Salgo de la cafetería. Pero debo ser cautelosa. Checo el futuro. Bien. Se dirige a Vancouver, y por la vía larga.

Eche a correr como desquiciada, directo al norte. Más allá, hasta cruzar la frontera. El viajecito me cuesta dos días, pero por fin, llego.

Futuro. ¿Donde está, donde está? Un callejón, una persona, de noche. Jasper.

En tres horas. Intentara alimentarse en el callejón Tree Street. Entonces lo encontrare ahí.

Faltando hora y media llego al callejón y me quedo ahí, escondida en las sombras. Pasa una hora y veinticinco minutos cuando una humana de estatura media entra en el callejón, cargada de bolsas de plástico, llenas de vegetales. Se rompe una bolsa y se detiene a recoger las zanahorias y calabacitas que se regaron por el suelo.

Miro hacia arriba. En el tejado. Ahí está el amor de mi vida, viendo hacia acá. Debatiéndose entre bajar y matar o salir corriendo de ahí.

Lo más veloz y sigilosa que puedo paso junto a la humana, sin que ella note nada y de un salto me sitúo a unos metros de Jasper en el tejado.

— Hola — digo suavemente.

Voltea sorprendido y me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Tu! —Me dice— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No puedo evitarlo, su furia es tan falsa que me da risa. En realidad está sorprendido, sorprendido y ¿aliviado? ¿Se habrá arrepentido de rechazarme?

Me mira confundido por mi risa que fluye como cascabeles. Mira hacia abajo. La humana se ha ido.

— Si, te estoy siguiendo— le digo—. Te estoy siguiendo y continuare haciéndolo.

— ¡Olvídalo! — me grita y cruza de un salto hacia el tejado de enfrente.

— ¡No! —Grito a mi vez— ¡No me daré por vencida!

Y desaparece en medio de la noche.

Tamborileo con mis dedos en mis rodillas. Esperando una decisión.

Por fin llega la decisión a mi mente, al mismo tiempo que a la de él claro. Toronto.

Tan segura como de que me llamo Alice, es que no quiere alejarse demasiado.

Emprendo el viaje directo a Toronto. Y me planto en una plaza con una pequeña fuente. Son las tres de la mañana. Aquí estoy plantada, se que va a llegar pronto.

Saco mi cuaderno y comienzo a dibujar de nuevo. Sigo así un largo rato. Hasta que siento una ola de tristeza envolverme. Volteé y me encontré con que se acababa de sentar al extremo opuesto de la fuente a done yo estaba.

Guarde mi cuaderno en mi bolsito y me levante. Camine por encima del agua congelada de la fuente, hasta donde él estaba.

— ¡Buh! — dije asomando mi cabeza por encima de su hombro.

Saco los ojos como plato y emitió un gruñido sordo, que se quedo en el pecho. Instintivamente me hice para atrás. Pero sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Me miro con esos ojos suyos, ahora estaban rojos como el rubí, abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no me siguieras.

— Y yo te dije que no me daría por vencida.

— Pues vuelve a pensarlo— y dicho esto se perdió en la oscuridad nuevamente.

Me senté ahí, esperando una decisión. _Tic tac tic tac. _El reloj de la plaza sonaba su segundero y me hacía sentir impaciente.

Por fin llego la visión, casi al amanecer. Va de nuevo al sur, a Tacoma.

Bueno, a estas alturas, quizá debería rendirme, eso haría alguien normal. Me la está poniendo imposible. ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? No soy normal, y no dejare de lado al amor de mi vida.

¡A correr se ha dicho!

Llegar a Tacoma fue más fácil, o quizá yo tenía esperanzas renovadas.

Corrí a toda prisa, pasando estado tras estado, como si me estuviera persiguiendo el demonio. Por fin llegue a la ciudad. Enseguida fui directo al muelle. El fue a la ciudad por el agua, pero sin emplear demasiada velocidad. Yo se que llegara a ese muelle.

Llegará en tres, dos, uno…

Sale del agua y yo me levanto de un brinquito y me planto frente a él. Miro sus ojos, ahora tienen más de negro que de rojo.

— De nuevo tú. ¿Que acaso no comprendes que no quiero estar cerca de ti?

— No—dije sonando como niña enfurruñada.

— Déjame en paz.

Y sale corriendo.

Mi paciencia comienza a acabarse.

Espero la decisión, pero no aparece. Entonces camino sin rumbo fijo, yo igual. Echo a correr para quemar toda esta tristeza que me quema.

No sé cómo, quizá siempre pensé volver ahí mismo. Pero consiente no fue. Llegue de vuelta a Philadelphia. Me sentía abatida. Quería hundirme en la tierra. Quería irme muy al fondo.

Quería desaparecer, quería morir.

Vagabundee a paso humano por las calles de la ciudad. Sin un rumbo fijo, sin siquiera un idea de por dónde me movía, hasta que me detuve al contemplar los toldos color anaranjado con verde lima. Y los grandes ventanales. Estaba de vuelta en esa cafetería. Esa cafetería que fue el comienzo de una persecución sin sentido.

Entre, un poco indecisa. Me senté en el mismo taburete y pedí un café, solo por parecer humana. Miraba la taza, y me perdía en mis propios pensamientos.

Pensé en lo que había pasado en aquel mismo lugar hacia ya unas dos semanas. De pronto me sentí mejor. Me volví a sentir bien. Sonreí. Reí. Eso es lo bonito de las ilusiones, te hacen sonreír, aun cuando acabaron.

De pronto me sumergí en un pensamiento, que realmente no lo era, sino una visión. Una visión que me partió el alma, pero me dio alegría.

Al parecer, al igual que yo, alguien regreso inconscientemente aquí.

Me di vuelta en el taburete, justo al tiempo que sonaron las campanillas del lugar. Y al tiempo que la desolación invadió en pequeño local.

Sonreí, al ver ahí al sureño, al que perseguí por tantos lugares. Volviendo.

Repitiendo la escena de tiempo atrás, salte del taburete y camine a saltitos hasta la puerta, donde él estaba parado. Esforzándome por mantener un paso humano.

Me plante frente a él, que me miro con sus ojos, negros como el carbón una vez más, lleno de confusión.

— Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo, y también perseguirte.

Me miro, un momento más, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el suelo. Y dijo:

— Lo siento, señorita.

Reí, deleitada por la respuesta.

— Entonces, ¿ya no huiras de mi? — pregunte con toda la inocencia de la que fui capaz, mientras tendía mi mano para que la tomara.

Él miro mi mano por un momento, completamente indeciso. Entonces su mano se alzo, algo titubeante, y tomo la mía. Entrelace mis dedos con los suyos. Nos miramos a los ojos.

— No—dijo en un murmullo.

Lo jale hacia afuera, a la lluvia y al futuro.

Lo sabía, no debía darme por vencida.

* * *

_**Holaaaaa!**_

_**Siempre que leo esa parte del libro, en la que cuenta cuando la encuentra, Me pregunto que habria pasado si Jasper no le hace caso y se va.**_

_**Disfrute mucho escribiendo este fic.**_

_**Ojala les guste.**_

_**Bienvenidos los reviews.**_

_**Babai :D**_


End file.
